


Yuri in the Sky with Diamonds

by cerisebio



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Dark Magic, M/M, Magic, Mahoutokoro (Harry Potter), Mystery, Quidditch, Romance, TW: animal cruelty, dark themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-07-02 02:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15786870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerisebio/pseuds/cerisebio
Summary: Student at the Mahoutokoro academy of magic and quidditch player, Yuuri Katsuki has looked up for years to Durmstrang young prodigy, Victor Nikiforov. He never imagined meeting him, even less playing against him one day. But the arrival of quidditch teams from all over the world on the small Japanese island will also bring its share of mysteries and incidents.Or: when the Yuri on Ice characters live in Harry Potter’s universe in Japan.





	1. The Announcement

**Author's Note:**

> This is the English translation of my French fanfic (same name), that already has 12 chapters and 41k words, so we’re in for a long ride. I have no idea how many chapters I will eventually have, but I’m far from finished with these 12.
> 
> I’ll try translate regularly, but I can’t make any promises. 
> 
> Thanks so much to @shadhahvar for beta-ing!
> 
> A few notes before we start:  
> \- this is JK Rowling’s world, but her characters won’t appears (or just as historical references), nor her plot. Of course I build what information I’m missing in my own way (Mahoutokoro has very few references on Pottermore)  
> \- I won’t explain what’s coming from HP or Fantastic Beasts, please refer to the wikia or ask me if anything is unclear  
> \- I’m using the US "no-maj" instead of muggles for all non Europeans  
> \- I’ve changed all the canon ages and age differences to make all of the skaters teens from 13 to 17  
> \- I’ll add notes for foreign words or cultural context, or anything related at the bottom of each chapter. If you have more question after reading them, don’t hesitate to ask in the comments.  
> \- I’m not Japanese, so I hope I’m not making any glaring mistakes on the culture despite my research, but anyway it’s fantasy (that’s how I can get away with them I guess?)

[I never manage to put images into AO3 so you can see the cover I’ve drawn here](https://www.deviantart.com/cerisebio/art/Yuri-in-the-Sky-with-Diamonds-fanfiction-694088767)

 

 

_Nine years ago_

 

The Katsukis were taken aback the day the _shikigami_ landed on their diner table.

They didn’t find the existence of magic that strange: in Japan, _kami_ , _yokai_ and other spirits were everywhere, and the atmosphere had a mysterious touch to it. Thus, magic had always seemed real to them.

They also weren’t surprised that their seven-year-old son, Yuuri, born to an ordinary family, was a sorcerer. The little boy always had something "more" or "special" about him, depending on the point of view. He could see invisible beings, move objects without touching them, and tame even the wildest critter.

No, Hiroko and Toshiya were only surprised to learn there was a parallel and secret society of magic, organized with schools around the world and able to spot its future students anywhere, even in the small, quiet town of Hasetsu.

The letter looked like an ordinary piece of childishly human-shaped paper, except it moved on its own. Standing proud in the center of the table, it delivered its message in a deep voice.

"Katsuki Yuuri", said the _shikigami_ to the bewildered family, "you are cordially invited to join the Mahoutokoro School of Magic in order to learn how to control and develop your sorcerer abilities."

The spirit had then gone through the practicalities - school transportation until he could enter the dormitories when he turned eleven and such - before stressing the importance of the international status of wizarding secrecy. Yuuri’s family wasn’t allowed to reveal the existence of sorcerers to anyone outside of the magic community. They were told about several laws and the penalties for breaking them, including the _Obliviate_ spell. They could only guess at what that was.

"Professor Okukawa Minako will be Mister Katsuki’s mentor and will come to his place in two days", the _shikigami_ concluded, then disappeared.

A heavy silence fell upon the Katsuki family whose gazes were still glued to the spot where the enchanted paper stood a moment before. The tofu trapped between Mari’s chopsticks while they listened to the message suddenly fell into her bowl.

The resulting "plop" seemed to tear Yuuri out of his trance.

"I’m going to be a wizard?!" he exclaimed with a radiant and amazed smile.

 

 

***

 

 

_Present day_

 

"Yuuuriii!"

A flaming tornado struck him, almost sending his glasses flying, and managing to leave him out of breath. Yuuri’s only visible feature was his black hair, as his face was buried in the abundance of orange fabric of the sleeves around his neck. He tried and failed to free himself from his friend’s dynamic hug.

"Phichit. Can’t breathe."

"Ah, sorry!"

The Thai teenager moved back just enough to stare at his best friend with a radiant smile and his sparkling almond-shaped black eyes.

"I’m just happy to see you after so long", he apologized.

"It’s been two weeks."

"It felt much longer! Especially since you never summon Magiscroll."

Yuuri rolled his eyes. He hated social networks, both from the sorcerer and the no-maj world. In fact, when most of the sixteen-year-old teenagers enjoyed the company of their peers, he was better by himself. His exact opposite was Phichit, who was one year younger, and seemed to know everyone and all the gossip going around.

He looked at Yuuri up and down, frowning.

"You spent your holiday studying, didn’t you?"

"How did you guess?"

"Your _haori_ has gotten darker."

The red jacket from Yuuri’s magical uniform had indeed gradually changed from pastel to carmine in the last weeks, thus showing his newly acquired knowledge. Entering the second half of his penultimate study year at Mahoutokoro, the color wasn’t anything strange, but Phichit clearly thought Yuuri wasn’t enjoying his youth to the fullest.

Born from a long bloodline of wizards, Phichit was the son of the Thai minister of magic. Yuuri often wondered what went through the popular teenager’s mind when he decided to be friends with him. Yuuri was just a nobody who came from a no-maj family. But the day Phichit pounced on him -he could see a pattern there- with his messy black hair and his angel smile, Yuuri decided that someone going around with three hamsters hidden in the folds of his uniform couldn’t be a bad person.

Indeed, while he was uneasy in the company of humans, Yuuri was a natural with animals and fantastic creatures. He took extra good care of his familiar, even though no one would look twice at him for looks or powers.

Phichit waved his hand as if chasing away an annoying bug; the fabric of his uniform rustled and the movement disturbed the two hamsters sleeping on his shoulder. One climbed on his head, the other went down his haori to snuggle into the belt of the black _hakama_.

"Whatever," he resumed with the same endless energy, "the rest of the year is gonna be exciting!"

"Really? Why?"

"I can’t tell you yet, it’s classified," he whispered with a conspiratory look on his face, "but you should know soon."

He wrapped his arm around his best friend’s shoulders as they headed towards the academy for the new trimester. Narrow lanes crossed the lush gardens where it was easy to get lost. The tropical climate of Minamiiwo island was only bearable thanks to the vegetation -a mix of bamboo groves, tree ferns and fragrant flowers- and the temperature spells on their uniforms.

"Why are you taunting me if you can’t talk about it?" Yuuri asked, half-annoyed, half-amused. His companion often had this conflicting effect. "Maybe I should simply read the information?"

Phichit burst into laughter at the empty threat: he knew Yuuri was way too respectful to enter his mind without permission. Or outside of class hours.

"You can’t go through my defenses."

Yuuri winced at the reminder. Even though his best friend was younger, he was much more talented in _dokushinjutsu_ , the Mahoutokoro equivalent of occidental legilimency and occlumency.

Their feet led them to the end of the lane. They turned by huge bamboos, reached the edge of a clearing, and passed under a neglected _torii_ covered with moss.

The portal was meant to mislead any no-maj that ended up on the island, unlikely as it was. Once crossed, the old grey stone turned to bright white jade, the same material as the Mahoutokoro palace that was then revealed.

Each time Yuuri laid his eyes upon the building he was reminded of Himeji castle, as the roof shapes, size and color were very close. The similarities ended there though: under the bright sunshine, the gemstone seemed to radiate its own light and was carved with many Japanese fantastic creatures. They sometimes decided to shove their neighbors around and moved on the palace facade, changing its appearance. The oriental dragon of the academy seal was the only one disciplined enough to stay over the threshold. The same white dragon was embroidered on their uniforms.

A multicolored crowd of seven to seventeen year-old students converged toward the entrance. At Mahoutokoro, the uniform grew with its carrier, and the color changed when the pupil developed their knowledge. The fabric went through all the colors of the rainbow, up to silver or gold for the best students. The youngest started with the soft pink of the _sakura_ petals. The tree was very popular in Japan and Yuuri was lucky enough to be chosen by a wand of sakura wood when professor Minako Okukawa tutored his first wizard’s steps.

Phichit noisily greeted half of the people they met on their way, while Yuuri barely nodded, until Mahoutokoro’s second mini-typhoon, Minami, crashed upon him.

"Yuuri-senpai!"

Today his hair was yellow, matching his _haori_ , with a bright red strand. The _Coloravia_ spell was definitely the one Minami had mastered most, and he enjoyed changing his hair color to flashy hues. If he had been as enthusiast with other spells, his school results would have soared.

Both beaters of the quidditch team really had flamboyant personalities, Yuuri mused while glancing at Phichit and Minami. The two already were chatting animatedly about the sport.

The trio passed between the pair of _komainu_ protecting the magic school entrance: the jade lions paced on both sides of the flow of young wizards, ready to repel any intrusion. One had his mouth opened on an "a" sound; the other hummed continuously. Their chant made a never ending "aum" protecting the place with its power.

Mahoutokoro had never been subject to any unwelcomed visits, though. Sometimes a no-maj washed up on the rough Minamiiwo island coast, but the place didn’t hold any interest for the non magical community. Not even four square kilometers of a volcanic cone with steep slopes on the Pacific ring of fire, the island was beaten by the elements and covered by an indomitable jungle. It was precisely because it held no value that the wizards chose to establish the academy there, to protect their young apprentices.

"See you later for training!"

With that, Minami bounced to a different part of the palace.

 

***

 

Yuuri closed his hand on his broom, his fingers tingling with excitement. He loved his family with all his heart, but he missed Mahoutokoro during the holidays, especially the quidditch sessions. He could still summon his familiar or practice a few spells authorized for minors in the secrecy of his bedroom, but flying on a broom over Hasetsu would attract the inhabitants attention for sure.

It was a perfect day for training: the sky was clear, the sea and wind quiet. With a kick he took off, flying aimlessly for a bit just to enjoy the feeling, before the team captain scolded him.

"Yuuri, pay attention," Yuuko warned, "I’m going to release the bludgers. Minami, Phichit, stay ready to intervene, but we’re going to practice dodging them."

All the students of Mahoutokoro played quidditch, but only a handful of them went into competition. Yuuko was among them and her presence was one of the factor in Yuuri’s decision to join the official team. The talented chaser had been his first friend in Mahoutokoro, his first crush, and the first one to break his heart when she started to go out with Takeshi. Gentle but resolute, she was a natural at handling her captain position.

The team warmed up, dodging the ferocious enchanted balls, sometimes deflected by the beaters, then got serious when they added the quaffle and golden snitch.

The latter was Yuuri’s -and his substitute seeker’s- exclusive target. The tiny winged ball flew in the direction of the cliffs on the edge of the island, then suddenly dove towards the waves. Yuuri followed, soaring vertically, leaning on his broom to catch up.

"Yuuri, pull up!" Takeshi yelled over the sound of the rough sea.

The ocean was getting closer much too fast, his dive now too dangerous. At the last minute, the golden snitch turned. Yuuri had foreseen this and intercepted the ball before it could reach the sky again.

"So cool, Yuuri!" Phichit praised while shooting a picture with the camera hanging around his neck.

"Phichit, bludger."

"Oops!"

Just in time, he raised his bat. The ball was redirected randomly, barely missing one of the players who started ranting at him. Phichit answered with his angel smile and a cheerful, "Sorry."

The rest of the session went on without any major incidents, and when they landed their tutoring teacher was waiting for them. From afar, professor Anko’s figure could have seemed human, but from up close his raven beak and black wings betrayed his _yokai_ essence.

"The headmistress has an announcement to share," explained the _karasu-tengu_ , annoyed as if they were late. "It mainly applies to the team, so hurry up."

Under a magical contract with the academy, Anko had been teaching flying for centuries. Thus he had taken over quidditch lessons and the management of the team when the game had been brought by lost British wizards. His tough training regimen was probably one of the reasons why the Japanese players had such a good international reputation.

The _yokai_ didn’t wait for an answer -his pupils were much too disciplined to disobey- and flew to the palace.

"Yes!" Phichit yelled, to his teammates’ bewildered looks. "It must be what I told you about this morning, Yuuri!"

They quickly put their brooms away before heading towards the common room of Mahoutokoro.

"What’s this about?" Minami asked Phichit, boucing by his side.

"You’ll see."

"But..."

"Phichit," Yuuri interrupted, "can’t you wait for this?"

Wand in one hand, camera in the other, Phichit was extracting a string of light from the device while walking. He fumbled into his shoulder bag where his uniform was stuffed, finally giving and pointing his wand at his mess.

" _Accio tabula_."

A seemingly ordinary square of leather jumped into his hand.

"Your ability to handle two spells at the same time is mind-blowing," Yuuri mocked. "If only you’d use it for something more useful than Magiscroll."

"It’s uber useful," his best friend retorted, "you just don’t seem to get it."

"Definitely not."

Phichit ignored him and pressed the tip of his wand to the leather with a " _Transfero_ ". He made a few more motions and an animated photo of Yuuri catching the golden snitch appeared with a caption and commentary. Now all the sorcerers using the social network could share that moment. Yuuri wasn’t too fond of the idea, but he had learned to pick his battles with his best friend.

Their group entered the already crowded common room. They took their shoes off, then joined their schoolmates kneeling on the tatami mat. Facing the students, the professors stood in their black haori, the only ones wearing that color. Among them were several _yokai_ , under an old magical contract with Mahoutokoro, just like Anko. No one knew anymore how or why these supernatural creatures had agreed to share their knowledge with human wizards, not even the _yokai_ themselves, who all claimed to have forgotten -or pretended to, at least.

"So," director Minako Okukawa began as she stood up, "now that we’re all here, I have an important announcement to make."

She scanned the assembly with her eyes, stopping on the quidditch team.

"In order to develop international relationships, the ministries for magic all over the world decided to organize a quidditch tournament between schools. Mahoutokoro has the honor of hosting it and will therefore welcome students from the other academies of magic in the next two trimesters."

An excited hubbub rose from the assembly; for once the teachers didn’t try to discipline the enthusiastic children and teenagers.

"Do you get it, Yuuri?" Phichit whispered in his ear as he was trying to digest the information. "Durmstrang’s team is coming here."

It simply seemed surreal: for several months, Yuuri would be around his idol.

Victor Nikiforov.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes chapter 1
> 
> Shikigami: familiar spirit summoned by practitioners of the yin and yang magic (onmyoudou). The one in this chapter looks like a child-made guy, like in Spirited Away or Natsume Yuujinchou
> 
> Kami: Japanese god
> 
> Yokai: Japanese spirit or monster
> 
> Haori and hakama: Japanese traditional vest and pants
> 
> Dokushinjutsu: telepathy
> 
> Komainu: stone lions which guard the temples entrance. My description of the  
> mouths and sounds really are their spiritual fonction, they’re just alive there.
> 
> Karasu-tengu: yokai with a human body, but raven beak and wings


	2. The Arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, hello, I finally translated chapter 2
> 
> Hope you enjoy it

_Four_ _years_ _ago_

 

Under the moon, reflected on the lotus covered pond, the teachers had gathered the Mahoutokoro boarding students in the gardens. Snuggled together like a rainbow, kneeling on the tatamis, the students stared at the center of the gravel terrain. The oldest, eagerly; the youngest, curious.

At twelve, Yuuri was seeing this for the second year, but it was a first for Phichit, fidgeting on his right side.

"What are we waiting for Yuuri?" he asked, tugging on Yuuri’s green-yellow sleeve.

The Thai boy was one of the rare foreign students at the Japanese school of magic. He was homeschooled before, but had wanted to play in a high-level quidditch team, in order to become a pro. Yuuri could easily picture the young boy bugging his father for months, until the Thai minister of magic pulled some strings to get him into Japan.

"Why didn’t you go to India?" Yuuri had asked him when he had explained this. "Their school is closer to yours and they’re more open to foreign students."

"But the quidditch team in Mahoutokoro has a much better reputation!"

The event of tonight was one of the reason the team was strong. Yuuri turned to his friend with an enigmatic smile -the smile of the one who knew and was happy to rub it in his friend’s face.

"Patience Phichit."

The eleven year-old boy didn’t know the meaning of this word and opened his mouth to object. He was however stopped before he could say anything when four teachers stepped forward around the gravel carefully combed in waves.

Headmistress Minako Okukawa raised her wand, closely followed by her colleagues. The gravel danced under their spells, rearranged itself into a circle flanked by runes and crossed by lines that ended with symbols. The center of the circle where the lines met started glowing. The light moved to cover all of it and raise to the sky.

"Wow!"

Phichit’s interjection, his twinkling eyes, were similar to Yuuri’s reaction the previous year. In front of them, two quidditch teams appeared, facing each other on a faraway field, circled by snowy mountains. Small and slightly translucent, the young people were only a projection of the real players. Somewhere in Scandinavia they were about to start a match between the Durmstrang institute in red and the Beauxbâtons academy of magic in blue.

Analyzing other schools games and professional teams was part of the Mahoutokoro players’ training, and this match soon started under their focused stare. A sudden nudge drew Yuuri’s attention and he turned to his left.

Recently Yuuko and Takeshi got closer, breaking Yuuri’s heart who had had a secret crush on the girl since he entered the school. Her eyes sparkling with excitement, she pointed to one of the players.

"Look, it’s the young seeker everyone’s talking about! Victor Nikiforov!"

Yuuri moved his gaze from his friend to the thirteen year old boy.

And gasped.

The Russian teen flew like the wind, with an amazing control of his broom, which explained why he became the youngest seeker in the Durmstrang team in over twenty years. The last one was Viktor Krum, a genius who was known worldwide,

which said something about this Victor.

"He’s beautiful" Yuuri immediately thought. His long silver ponytail flew behind him, reminding him of a swift and graceful oriental dragon, waving every time he changed direction. His lagoon-blue eyes were constantly looking for the golden snitch and, while avoiding easily the bludger, he left no respite to the opposite team.

"Oh, this Beauxbâtons chaser isn’t bad either!" Phichit noted.

Yuuko looked at him: as a good quidditch fan, who followed all the news of the sport, she recognized the blond player straight away.

"Christophe Giacometti. He’s thirteen and it’s his first year in his school’s team too."

That happened more often for chasers than seekers, but still stated how skilled he was. And he did score his fair share of points.

But Yuuri only had eyes for the Russian seeker with the bright smile.

 

 

***

 

 

 _Present_ _day_

 

Even after a few days, the news still seemed surreal, even though Yuuri had banned the word from his vocabulary after discovering the magical society. Everything was beyond his imagination then, from school transport on the back of seabirds, to the living paintings on the wooden walls and sliding doors, the ability to fly on brooms or to transfigure objects. After the visit of the shikigami he discovered a wonderful world, where almost anything seemed possible. 

If he gradually learnt that magic had limits, he would have believed more easily that it held the key to climate change, rather than to Victor Nikiforov’s visit on the tiny secluded island.

Since this game four years ago, Yuri followed all news related to him and thrived to catch up to him. The Russian boy was the reason Yuuri chose to train to become a seeker. The quidditch prodigy was regularly featured in magazines of the wizarding world and was just about to make his debut in his country national team at barely seventeen. Heir to an old -older than the Tsars- noble family, son of the Russian minister for magic, Yuuri’s idol simply seemed out of reach, more of a concept than a human being.

Now that he was the official seeker of Mahoutokoro’s team, the young man hoped he could play against Victor one day. But between -maybe- crossing his road for a game and living together on Yuuri’s own turf for several months, there was a whole world of difference.

The turmoil at the academy was very real though. Teachers and students alike were restless, even the paintings and sculptures of the palace seemed in a lather. Phichit’s overdrive peaked a few hours before the first guests were scheduled to arrive.

"Ilvermorny!" he shouted.

Deep into a book of quidditch tactics, Yuuri lifted his head and put his glasses back in place.

"Huh?"

"The American school, they’re arriving this morning! You know I have two friends there?"

"You do?"

"Yes, we met on Magiscroll."

"You’ve never seen them but they’re your friends?"

Yuuri couldn’t grasp the idea: bonding with people right in front of him was enough of a challenge for him. Phichit shrugged, waved his leather tablet. It was precisely showing the wizard social network.

"We get along and speak for hours the three of us, the only difference is the distance."

"If you say so."

Yuuri went back to his reading, Phichit poked the leather square with his wand, writing a long message there. An unnaturally flashy pink bird flew next to them, chased by his owner with matching hair.

"Pop," Minami called, "come back here!"

He ran through the boarder students’ common room, ruffling in the process a pine tree painted on the wooden wall. The motion bothered the white phoenix living there and the critter was known for his short temper. A young woman from the Edo era scolded the exuberant boy, menacing him with her umbrella.

"Looks like Pop doesn’t like today’s color," Phichit noted while the bird kept escaping his master, chirping in protest.

Yuuri barely mumbled his approval, used to this kind of shenanigans with his teammates. He however raised his head at Phichit’s sudden interjection.

"They’re almost here!"

"Who?"

The Thai boy sighed, exasperated, at this question.

"Ilvermorny’s students, are you even listening? Oh! I know!"

The glint in the black eyes usually meant trouble: Yuuri moved back instinctively. Phichit grabbed his arm though and forced him to get up.

"Follow me!"

Not asking for his best friend’s opinion, Phichit dragged him around, ignoring the questions and protest. He led Yuuri to the quidditch room, made sure the coast was clear and took two brooms. He handed one to Yuuri.

"Let’s watch their arrival," he explained with an innocent smile.

Yuuri wasn’t fooled by his best friend’s angel face. He raised an interrogative skeptical brow.

"On the roof," Phichit answered the silent question.

"Of course you know it’s forbidden?"

"The teachers are busy expanding the palace to accommodate everyone. You’re not gonna leave me alone up there, right?"

The teenager knew how to make Yuuri cave in and drag him into his shenanigans, so the later just straddled his broom, rolling his eyes. Truth was, even if it wasn’t showing, Yuuri was as curious and impatient as Phichit and they both knew it. But the Thai boy was smart enough to get his own way while avoiding an head-to-head confrontation.

They glanced around, then took off for the summit of the white jade palace. As soon as they landed a voice scolded them.

"What are you doing here?"

It startled Yuuri, who turned toward the sound: a shachihoko on the edge of the roof was glaring at them. His dragon head was turned towards the teenagers, his koi body raised with his caudal fin towards the sky.

"Ah, uh," Yuuri tried, waving his free hand.

"We just want to see our first guests’ arrival," Phichit explained with a charming smile.

The maneuver left the shachihoko completely cold and he opened his mouth to order them away, when a second voice cut it off from the other end of the roof.

"Come on bro, leave them be. We don’t have much visitors here."

An identical critter was located at the opposing edge, as cheery and welcoming as its twin was grumpy. The second shachihoko smiled at the two boys and invited them closer with his fin.

"Don’t mind my brother," it explained, "he’s feeling a little useless since the wood from the palace was turned fireproof by a spell over a century ago. We’re supposed to protect from fire but what’s the point now?"

That comment triggered a bickering between the two koi-dragons. Phichit found it very entertaining, but Yuuri was wondering how to sneak off. His friend didn’t let him though: he grabbed his arm and made him sit down on the ridge of the roof. This high, the two teenagers could see the whole island, over the top of the bamboos and trees, all the way to the cliffs and the ocean.

After a moment sitting side by side, while the two shachihoko kept fighting, Yuuri remembered a question.

"By the way Phichit, according to my research it’s the first time such an event takes place. Do you know why the ministries organized it?"

For once the Thai boy’s face turned serious while he kept his eyes set on the north-east horizon.

"According to my father, the international situation is tense in the no-maj world these past few years. The wizards’ leaders are worried a world conflict might start again. They want to avoid it reaching our own society."

"So, the goal is to create ties between countries?" 

"Exactly. They also want to rely on the young generations to... Oh!"

With this sudden interjection Phichit jumped to his feet. As a reflex, Yuuri held him back by his haori, worried he might slip on the steep roof.

"There! Yuuri, look!"

Obviously not worried he might fall, Phichit bounced around, showing the sky, his eyes shining with excitement. Yuuri didn’t release him but raised his head.

A huge red and blue airship broke through the clouds, flying straight toward Minamiiwo island. A ray of sunshine hit its side, lighting Ilvermorny’s golden crest, with the symbols of its four houses. The vehicle right out of the industrial era was undoubtedly carrying Mahoutokoro academy’s first guests.

Phichit did a kind of joyful dance on the spot, grabbed his broom and got on.

"Quickly! Let’s go greet them!"

He didn’t wait for an answer and rushed toward the ground. Yuuri stood up, tangled his feet into his own broom, stifled a curse while steadying himself. He then followed his exhausting best friend.

Said friend had already opened the quidditch room when Yuuri landed in front of it. Phichit was going back out as Yuuri opened his mouth to talk to him.

"Mister Chulanont, Mister Katsuki."

They both jumped, turned around as one man: there stood Mrs Mori, the herbology teacher. Despite being shorter than the two teenagers -even though Phichit was only 1m57 high- she was looking down on them with a glare, her arms crossed, her wand moving up and down from annoyance.

"A sudden urge to rise above the rest of us?"

"Ah... well," Yuuri tried, avoiding her eyes.

"I forced him to join me," Phichit cut him, "I’m the only one to blame sensei."

Stunned, Yuuri turned to his friend, still holding his broom.

"What?"

Phichit’s gesture was kind, but Yuuri followed him of his own accord. As he was trying to organize his words in order to find something witty to protect his best friend, professor Mori took the wind out of his sails.

"Since you seem to care so much about these brooms, you’re going to clean them up completely, along with all the quidditch equipment."

Which meant a few hundreds leather gears, helmets, balls and the brooms. With only the two of them they needed a couple of hours.

"Accio wands," professor Mori cast while they were estimating the time.

The two teenagers’ wands left their belt and jumped into the small woman’s free hand.

"And without the help of magic," she added. Mister Katsuki should know how to do that, doesn’t he?"

By his side, Yuuri felt his best friend boiling with outrage in front of the teacher’s sadistic smile. And he knew it wasn’t because the punishment was actually going to take them all day.

She was barely hiding her contempt towards the no-maj, and by extension the wizards born among them. The comment was only the last of a long string of prejudiced bullying that Yuuri had to face since he joined Mahoutokoro. The teacher had never used the word "kegaretachi" -mudblood in English-speaking countries-, but she had always strangely been blind to some students’ insults. Her behavior was just short of a friendly connivance, especially as it contrasted so much with other professors’ attitude -including principal Minako Okukawa’s.

Yuuri touched Phichit’s arm to calm him: he wouldn’t let him take the hit for him.

"Yes sensei," he answered for them both.

With a malevolent satisfaction, professor Mori nodded and left the two boys with a task that would make them miss the other schools’ arrival.

 


End file.
